1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film on which ID number is recorded for distinguishing the film from others, and more particularly to a printing method and apparatus of the photographic film. The printing method and apparatus can provide a desirable reprint by using the ID number recorded on the photographic film to specify the data obtained at the time of print with film processing when the reprint is effected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A negative film developed by a development process is exposed onto a photographic printing paper by a so-called `printer processor`.
Conventionally, a printer processor measures an image density for each frame of the image at the time of print with film processing in which the negative film developed by the development process is simulaneously printed on the photographic printing paper, and the printer processor properly defines the exposure amount on the photographic printing paper based on the image density. The printer processor is also equipped with correcting means which corrects the amount of exposure in response to a key input by an operator. When the operator determines that proper amount of exposure cannot be obtained by the measured image density, the correction amount of the exposure or the like is entered by the operator through the key (i.e., the correction key), so that the amount of exposure can be corrected.
On the other hand, when the negative film which has gone through development and printing process as described above is requested for a reprint, there are much possibilities that not a few people might order the reprint of the film to another lab, or another operator who is different from the operator of the print with film processing might newly handle the reprint. In such a case, the standard for judging the amount of exposure may vary depending on the operator who handles the reprint. Therefore, there has been a drawback in that especially in a frame for which the amount of exposure based on the average image density is not proper, the finishing of the print with film processing and the reprint might make difference.
In order to solve the problem described above, the following method has been taken. Namely, correction key information is previously printed on a negative sheet bag. The correction key information indicates the correction conditions under which the exposure was corrected at the time of the print with film processing. When an order of reprint for the film is received, the reprint can be accomplished under the same conditions as those of the print with film processing by the operator entering correction key information.
However, in prior art as described above, there exists a drawback in that an operator who received the order of reprint needs to enter correction key information separately and thereby causes inconvenience to the operator. Further, it is extremely difficult for the operator to make no errors when entering the correction key information.
In view of the above-described facts, an object of the present invention is to provide a photographic film on which an inherent ID number is recorded for distinguishing the film from others.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing method and apparatus of a photographic film capable of maintaining the quality of the finishing of the photographic film constant without operator's help in either case of the print with film processing and the reprint. The print data which corresponds to the ID number is stored into database at the time of the print with film processing, and the printing and the exposure are effected based on the print data which corresponds to the ID number of the photographic film at the time of the reprint.